freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock
Clock = The is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that shows the player the current in-game time, and how much time remains until 6 AM. It is located in the upper right-hand corner of the screen, where it remains constantly, even when the player is being jumpscared by one of the animatronics (with the exception of running out of power in the first game and when wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head in the second game). Once the clock reaches 6 AM, the night ends. In the first two games, it only displays the current hour; it does not show minutes, seconds, etc. However, this is not the case in the night completion screens in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 or Five Nights at Freddy's 4, in which the clock shows a transition from 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. In the first three games, the night is shown below the clock during normal gameplay. In-game The main objective in all of the games is to survive until 6 AM without being stuffed into a suit by the animatronics (or in the third or forth game's cases, possibly killed outright). The clock always starts at 12 AM, which is the beginning of Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz Smith's shifts. Each hour lasts approximately 86 seconds, making each night last around 8 minutes and 36 seconds long. On the mobile version, every hour lasts approximately 45 seconds, making every night last around 4 minutes and 30 seconds. After the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen fades away, showing the time roll over from 5 AM to 6 AM. A bell jingle plays to denote that time is up, accompanied by a chorus of cheers from excited children. In the second game, each hour lasts only about 68 seconds, making a night only approximately 6 minutes and 48 seconds, making the duration of the night significantly shorter than the first game's PC version. Unlike the first game, there is no difference in the passage of time between the PC and mobile version. The design is now more akin to that of a digital clock, with a slightly higher-pitched jingle. Confetti now rains down as the clock turns to 6 AM. The cheering sound byte remains unchanged. In the third game, each hour is approximately 58 seconds long, making each night approximately 5 minutes and 48 seconds long. Once again, there is no difference in time length between the PC and mobile version. This marks the third game as having the shortest hours, and by extension, nights in the series, excluding the first game's mobile version. On the other hand, with Fast Nights enabled, each hour will last 27 seconds, making each night 2 minutes and 48 seconds, slightly more than half as long as the first game's mobile version. While the chime for the end of the night is the same as the second game, the visuals are drastically changed. A section of the background momentarily flashes a shade of dull green-yellow on a horizontal strip, the numbers flash green and yellow, and instead of a transition from 5 AM to 6 AM, it is now 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. Oddly, the cheers of children are still present. In the fourth game, each hour is approximately one minute long, making each night approximately 6 minutes long. Oddly, in this game, instead of the clock chimes from the previous 3 games, the sound of a digital alarm clock chiming can be heard. The visuals are also drastically changed. The time on the clock appears to start at 00:00 before the numbers change to seemingly random times. The clock will continue to run even after the power has run out, despite disappearing from the top right corner. Until the player gets caught, they have a chance of advancing to the next night. This also applies for when The Puppet is free from the Music Box, or when BB is in The Office. As long as the player survives long enough, the night is done. Audio The chimes at 6 AM in Five Nights at Freddy's. The chimes at 6 AM in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The alarm clock at 6 AM in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The cheers at 6 AM. Trivia *It is assumed the animatronics stop their attempts to attack the player at precisely 6 AM due to their programming, with their free roaming circuitry disabled at this specified time. **Another cause may be that the restaurant opens at 6 AM (hence the cheers of children), at which point the animatronics would need to return to their proper positions to avoid suspicion. While the restaurant probably doesn't open its doors for business at 6 AM, it is likely that early-shift workers such as cooks would begin arriving around this time to prepare for the day. *In the third game, it is unknown why there are the cheers of children, considering the building is no longer a pizzeria and now a horror attraction. *It is unknown how the security guards keep track of the time, as no clocks physically appear in the player's view of The Office. It is possible that either they wear watches, there are clocks in their offices that are simply off-screen or there truly is no way for them to tell the time, and they are never aware of the hour. *In the first game, Foxy's jumpscare can be cut off (as can be seen here), along with his scream, by the power running out just as his animation occurs. **This can also occur in the second game when the clock turns over to 6 AM, seen here. **Additionally, there is a rare chance in the third game in which Springtrap's jumpscare can be cut off by the clock turning to 6 AM, seen here. **Likewise, in the fourth game, an animatronic's jumpscare can be interrupted if 6 AM is close enough, seen here. *The clock chime in the first game sounds exactly like the Westminster Quarters. *The clock chime sound in the second and third game is the same sound that can be heard by clicking on a clock in Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., a game that is also developed by Scott Cawthon. *The confetti seen when the clock strikes 6 AM in the second game is almost identical to the sprite when a mosquito is trapped by the Bug Net in Sit & Survive, a game also developed by Scott Cawthon. *The clock in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 appears to display random numbers in rapid succession before finally settling on 6:00 A.M. However, before the clock reaches 6:00, it displays several different times from 6:00 to 6:09. It is possible that these times could be references to Bible passages, due to Scott Cawthon's involvement with Christian related art. **Upon further investigation, in the Book of Psalms, Psalm 6 includes eleven verses which describe someone being wrought with terror and weeping on their bed, similar to the main protagonist of the game. Examples include: ***6:4 (6:04 on the clock), which reads (according to the New American Bible), "In utter terror is my soul, and you, LORD, how long...?" This could reference the terror the protagonist feels, and how he is waiting for the next day. ***6:7 (6:07 on the clock), which reads (same source), "I am wearied with sighting; all night long tears drench my bed; my couch is soaked with weeping." This could reference the protagonist's frequent weeping on his bed. ***6:9 (6:09 on the clock), which reads (same source), "Away from me, all who do evil! The LORD has heard my weeping." This could reference the protagonist's want for the animatronics to leave. *It is worth noting that the numbers flashed on the clock in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 sometimes differ every time. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 12pm.png|At 12 AM. 1am.png|At 1 AM. 2am.png|At 2 AM. 3am.png|At 3 AM. 4am.png|At 4 AM. 5am.png|At 5 AM. 6am.png|At 6 AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 bandicam 2014-12-07 20-32-18-603.jpg|At 12 AM. At 1 AM.jpg|At 1 AM. At 2 AM.jpg|At 2 AM. At 3 AM.jpg|At 3 AM. At 4 AM.jpg|At 4 AM. At 5 AM.jpg|At 5 AM. 6_AM_FNaF2.jpg|At 6 AM. endofnightfnaf2real.gif|At 6 AM (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3Clock.gif|At 6 AM (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 12am.jpg|At 12 AM. 1am.jpg|At 1 AM. 2am.jpg|At 2 AM. 3am.jpg|At 3 AM. 4am.jpg|At 4 AM. 5am.jpg|At 5 AM. FNAF_4_6AM.PNG|At 6 AM. FNAF4 6AM.gif|Clock turning to 6 AM (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Game Mechanics